Anak Kelas Sebelah
by Hwang0203
Summary: Baekhyun beranggapan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu konyol. Tapi, Anak Kelas sebelah yang jangkung, bergigi sebesar biji nangka itu membuatnya meragukan teori yang dibuatnya sendiri. Pelaku utama: Park Chanyeol, Anak kelas sebelah. [ChanBaek!BL] [side story from Joonmyeon-Yixing; Histoire!]


Baekhyun beranggapan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah omong kosong, konyol.

Bahkan saat itu terjadi pada sahabatnya ketika SMP dulu, namanya Park Sunyoung, Baekhyun hanya tertawa sampai menangis memegangi perutnya yang tergelitik.

Kejam memang.

Tapi, masuk akal tidak jika kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru pertama kali kau lihat?

Maksud si Baekhyun, bahkan kau belum mengenal dekat orang itu. Kau tidak tahu kan pribadi orang itu bagaimana? Bisa saja dia jahat, bisa saja dia baik hati, bisa saja dia jorok dan bisa saja dia... psiko?

 _Hihh..._ Baekhyun sampai bergidik ngeri bila membayangkannya.

Dalam hati, dia tidak akan sekonyol Sunyoung atau senaif orang yang percaya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi, teorinya harus patah karena pemuda tinggi menjulang yang di jumpainya di sekolah baru.

Ingat, guys, _karma still exist_.

Omongan itu bisa jadi bumerang buat kalian sendiri.

Contohnya saja, si Byun Bebek.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Anak Kelas Sebelah**_ "

Byun Baekhyun EXO | Park Chanyeol EXO

Rated: T | Lenght: oneshot

#Disclaimer: Cast not my own, saya cuma pinjam nama. Ide didapat murni dari kisah temen sendiri. But, storyline in this fiction belong to me under my pen-name.

 **P.S** : _I warning you._ _ **9k+**_ _lho_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Awal bertemunya Tuan Puteri Byun dengan Pangeran Park itu terjadi secara simpel.

 _Guess what?_

Hanya karena Park Chanyeol mengembalikan _ID Card_ Baekhyun yang jatuh dan dipungutnya.

Waktu itu Baekhyun nggak sadar _ID card_ dengan kalung dari permen Mentos-nya jatuh. Dia baru sadar waktu Chanyeol nepuk pundaknya dari belakang buat nanya–

"Ini _ID card_ lo ya? Byun Baekhyun?"

–dan sumpah demi apa rasanya kayak Baekhyun kena lamaran dadakan dari orang asing yang benar-benar bikin dia terpesona.

Rasanya kayak Yixing –temen barunya di hari pertama– lagi mainin _Cello instrument_ dengan sangat apik. Bunga-bunga bertebaran dimana-mana diselingi semua orang teriak **'** _Terima! Terima!_ '

Hei, Byun, sadarlah. Tapi kalau udah sadar, jangan sakit hati karena imajinasimu terlalu tinggi –setinggi khayangan.

"Halo? Byun Baekhyun?" suara _bass_ nan berat itu memanggil namanya lagi dan membuat Baekhyun sadar dari imaaajinasiii~

"Iya, g-gue- Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa?"

Senyum itu,

 _Duh Gusti, kenapa hamba-Mu satu ini begitu mempesona? Mudah-mudahan besok jodohnya mati mendadak dan gue bakal jadi ganti jodohnya_ – sekelebat pikiran jahat menyanderanya.

" _ID card_ lo jatuh terus gue pungut. Takutnya salah orang, abisnya di foto sama orangnya beda sih." terang si cowok seksi, bass nan tinggi ini.

Baekhyun menerima _ID card_ miliknya sendiri. Memandangi miris foto 4x6 dengan pose anak aLay kebanggannya.

"...makasih." lirihnya pelan. Sumpah demi apa, setelah ini Baekhyun tidak lagi pakai pose anak aLay kebanggannya! Nyesel dia

"Sampai jumpa, oke." pamit cowok caplang itu lalu kembali ke tempat dimana kelompoknya berada.

Terasa dalam telinga cowok manis ini alunan lagu yang ia hapal melalui _soundtrack_ FTV sampai iklan pun, iya.

 _Inikah namanya cinta_  
 _Oh, Inikah cinta_  
 _Cinta saat jumpa pertama_

Baekhyun masih aja terpaku sama cowok itu. Bahkan tangannya masih terangkat memegangi _ID card_ naas.

"Bek, masih idup?" Kyungsoo mencolek pundak si cabe yang segera tersadar. Sedangkan Yixing memandang _iyyuh_ menampilan Baekhyun setelah didatangi cowok caplang.

"Dih, elap dulu ilernya. Digituin cowok masa langsung ngecess."

Baekhyun buru-buru lap hasil _ngeces_ nya pakai dasi Yixing sedangkan si korban sudah misuh-misuh nggak jelas. Untunglah ada Kyungsoo sebagai penengah yang baik berhasil mencegah aksi jambak-jambakan mereka.

" _Gais_ ,"

"Hoh?"

"Kayaknya gue jatuh cinta pas _first sight_ deh."

Kyungsoo dan Yixing ( _yang sibuk gimana bersihin najis ilernya Baekhyun di dasinya_ ) saling lirik lalu buang muka sok nggak denger apa yang dikatain Baekhyun.

"Wah, Bek, hari ini cerah banget yah." alih Kyungsoo sambil menghadap ke atas. Yixing menyesali sikap peralihan Kyungsoo yang bego. Pasalnya, mereka lagi di aula. Apalagi, nggak mungkin banget dia nggak denger suara rintikan gerimis di luar.

"Bek, bek! Kantin belakang sotonya maknyuss, nanti pas jam istirahat mampir yuk?!" tawar Yixing sayangnya tidak digubris si pelaku.

Mereka berdua, Kyungsoo dan Yixing maksudnya, harus segera menjauhkan Baekhyun dari si target.

Pasalnya, sekali Baekhyun nandain orang sebagai target, dia nggak bakalan peduli urat malu.

Intinya, usaha pedekate Baekhyun yang akan melibatkan mereka pastinya akan norak dan nggak kenal kata malu.

* * *

 **** Anak Kelas Sebelah ****

* * *

Sebenarnya, kalau bisa, Yixing sama Kyungsoo tidak ingin kenal Baekhyun –meskipun anak itu imut, _friendly_ dan juga cerewet. Tapi kalau ditanya tingkat kewarasan siapa yang paling diragukan; _well_ , semuanya juga tahu Byun Baekhyun hampir tidak punya urat malu.

Kyungsoo yang satu-satunya memilih jurusan Akuntansi diantara mereka, harus rela dadah-dadah perpisahaan pas pembagian kelas. Yixing dan Baekhyun punya keberuntungan bisa sekelas.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun masih aja betah berdiri di depan papan pengumuman, _cuekin_ Yixing yang kebelet ingin ke kelas buat molor diatas meja.

"Udahlah, Bek! Lagian juga lo nggak tahu namanya!" bentak Yixing yang nggak tahan sama sikap sobat barunya itu.

"Justru itu! Cowok itu belum dateng, gue pengen nungguin dia; seenggaknya biar tahulah dia di kelas mana." celoteh Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan singkat dari Yixing.

"Yaudah deh. Gue ke kelas duluan. Jangan nyasar ya, awas kalo lo sms gue tanya lokasi kelas." ancam Yixing.

"Iye, bawel!" dan tidak berapa lama Yixing udah pergi dari tadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mirip gelandangan jongkok di seberang dinding lorong papan pengumuman sambil nyemil sosis _so nice_.

Berasa jadi gembel dia. Nggak peduli senior cewek yang lagi kumpul di pojok sana gosipin dia.

"Tuh anak manis deh, sayang urakan."

"Imutnya~ tapi gembel. HAHAHAHA!"

Dengan amarah membumbung tinggi, Sosis so nice yang masih tersisa satu, Baekhyun jadiin seolah-olah sosis itu adalah senior yang ngetawain dia. Dengan gerakan jari seolah-olah dia beradegan _action_.

"Senior rese'!"

 _Ciatt~_

"Muka setrikaan aja dibanggain. Gue yang lebih cantik dari lo, baru nyaho!"

 _Ctakk!_

"Dasar penggosip hebring!"

Satu tarikan nafas dengan jari telunjuk berperan bagai pisau untuk si sosis malang, terbelah gitu aja jadi dua. Mata Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan nasib si sosis yang terbelah itu.

 **Pluk!**

"Alamak!" mulut Baekhyun membentuk huruf O besar tetapi segera ditutup oleh telapak tangannya. Sedang mata sipitnya tengah melotot melihat tempat pendaratan si sosis yang malang.

Tepat. Di. Jidat. Kecengannya!

Cowok tinggi bertelinga caplang itu –dengan muka jijiknya– menyingkirkan si sosis itu hingga jatuh hancur di tanah.

Entah kenapa, otak si Byun ini lumayan cepet buat dapet ide sekaligus modus. Buru-buru dia menyambar saputangan _hot pink_ miliknya dengan sulaman bertuliskan ' **BBH** ' lalu berlari secepat petir ke arah si cowok tinggi caplang itu berada.

"Aduh, maafin gue! Sosis itu punya gue tapi sumpah nggak terkontaminasi sama mulut gue. Dia masih suci. Plis, maafin gue, nggak sengaja _QAQ_!" dan modusnya berjalan –yaitu menggunakan sapu tangan dengan alasan membersihkan bekas pendaratan si sosis malang itu di jidat Chanyeol.

 _Astagaa~ mimpi apa gue bisa elus-elus jidatnya gini meskipun kehalang saputangan_ –batinnya menjerit. Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya. Dia nggak mau tiba-tiba teriak _fanboy_ ingan.

"O-oke, gak apa-apa." ya ampun, suaranya bikin dia _horny_ deh –eh?

"Maaf ya, beneran gue gak sengaja~" Baekhyun sengaja pasang wajah melas dan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Biasanya itu berlaku buat kakak kelas atau orang lain yang lemah terhadap keimutan. Sayangnya, jurus itu nggak mempan buat Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Yang ada, dua sobat barunya itu balapan ke kamar mandi buat muntah sesaat karena Baekhyun melancarkan aksinya.

"Iya." singkat, jelas, padat. Kayaknya dia tipe yang nggak suka basa-basi. Duh, tipe idealnya banget!

"Park Chanyeol! Lo dapet kelas apa?" nggak ada petir ataupun hujan, sesosok kunti yang Baekhyun nggak harapkan muncul jadi figuran. Baekhyun tahu siapa itu cewek karena pas LOS kemarin cewek ini yang paling sering jadi inceran senior cowok.

Irene Bae. Cewek centil yang haus perhatian. Untung Baekhyun masih sabar, kalau iya, mungkin mereka udah nerusin adegan Jupe-Depe yang jambak-jambakan.

Tapi satu lagi sih alasan yang nggak bisa dia kesel sama si cewek centil ini. Berkat ini cewek, Baekhyun tahu siapa nama incerannya sekaligus kelasnya nanti.

 _Semoga sekelas sama gue, bukan sama si cewek centil ini_ – harap cemas Baekhyun.

"Oh, Irene. Gue dapet kelas X MM-2 nih." Cowok caplang yang baru diketahui namanya Park Chanyeol ini menyahuti pertanyaan dari Irene.

Baekhyun serasa jadi patung disana. Nggak dipeduliin eksistensinya

Sesaat, raut wajah Irene juga ikutan memelas. "Yah, gue dapet kelas X MM-3. Kelas gue di lantai dua dong bareng sama anak Akutan." desah kecewa Irene saat itu.

 _Mansae!_ teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. Meskipun dia nggak jadi sekelas sama Chanyeol, harapannya agar Chanyeol dan Irene dipisah kelasnya pun terkabul.

"Umm… lo Byun Baekhyun kan kalo gak salah waktu itu? _ID Card_?"

Baekhyun sumringah. "Ah, lo masih inget gue?"

Chanyeol bales senyum juga. Baekhyun kan jadi kesengsem. "Gue bukan tipe pelupa. Lo kelas apa?"

"Gue? Dapet X MM-1."

"Kalo gitu gue duluan ke atas ya."

"I-iya."

Punggung yang bawa ransel hitam merek E*ger itu naik ke tangga menuju lantai tiga –dimana kelasnya, kelas Chanyeol dan dua kelas senior bergabung.

 **.**

 _Kujumpa dia berikutnya_  
 _Suasana berbeda_  
 _Getaran itu masih ada_

 _Inikah cinta_  
 _Oh, inikah cinta_  
 _Terasa bahagia saat jumpa dengan dirinya_

 **.**

"YESS!" Baekhyun jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Pasalnya, kelas mereka bertetangga. Jadi besok kalau pas berangkat naik tangga bareng, ngomongin banyak hal, ketawa terus lemparan senyum. Mirip di FTV ataupun drama kesayangan Emaknya.

 _But_ , Byun, lo masih nggak tahu perjuangan lainnya buat dapetin hati Anak Kelas Sebelah itu masih panjang.

Sepanjang anu-nya Mas Kris mantan kecengan lo.

* * *

 **** Anak Kelas Sebelah ****

* * *

Baekhyun iseng nunggu di ujung tangga lantai satu, nggak peduli beberapa kakak kelas ataupun teman seangkatan liatin dia yang udah kayak patung penunggu. Sesekali Baekhyun lirik jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi bel dan Yixing udah berkali-kali sms ataupun _miscall_ nyuruh cowok bermarga Byun ini buat cepetan ke kelas sebelum wali kelas mereka datang.

Dengan lemas, Baekhyun naik ke lantai tiga –dimana kelasnya dan kelas Anak Sebelah itu berada. Di ujung tangga lantai tiga, cowok ini melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas bersama teman barunya di kantin. Fyi aja, kantin lantai atas memang persis di depan kelas Baekhyun dan Yixing.

 _Ditungguin, eh, udah malah dateng duluan. Sok watados pula_ – batin Baekhyun. Yaiyalah, _wong_ Chanyeol aja mana tahu Baekhyun nunggu di lantai satu biar bisa barengan.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang cuma berdiri di ujung tangga, menyapa cowok itu.

Demi apa.

Meski pagi-pagi udah dibikin kesel, kalo diakhir bayarannya adalah senyuman sejuta maut oleh kecengan, siapa sih yang bakal nolak? Apalagi kalo itu terjadi sama Byun Baekhyun.

Buktinya, cowok cerewet ini masih beku mempertahankan ekspresi flatnya. Chanyeol yang semula hebring buat nyapa Baekhyun, jadi agak canggung sendiri. Baekhyun diem gitu, mukanya flat. Kan jadi malu sendiri.

"Baekhyun?"

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol udah berdiri di depan Baekhyun, masang wajah khawatir dengan jarak wajah mereka kurang lima belas senti.

Kurang. Lima belas. Senti.

 **DEMI APA LO, CAHYO, PAGI-PAGI UDAH BIKIN SENAM JANTUNG! QAQ!**

"A-ah? Eh, apaan?" Baekhyun mendadak gagu. Chanyeol udah bikin jarak lagi diantara wajah mereka. Dengan muka sok meneliti gitu, Chanyeol nanya, "Lo kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi nggak baik bengong. Kesambet entar."

 _Iya, kesambet, setannya elo sendiri pe'a!_ batin nelangsa Byun Baekhyun.

"Gue masuk kelas dulu ya. Yuk," dan senyum itu terkembang sebelum sempat Baekhyun bales perkataan Chanyeol.

Wajar aja, kelas Chanyeol kan memang dekat ujung tangga lantai tiga, Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil bengong itu bikin Chanyeol jadi khawatir. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba tuh anak mendadak ngamuk sambil jerit-jerit kepansan.

Lo kata kesurupan? Kalo Baekhyun sampai tahu pikiran nista elu, Yeol, gue jamin lo dipecat sebagai kecengan.

"Ch-Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ya?" cowok itu naikin alisnya bingung tiba-tiba Baekhyun manggil dia.

"Mau makan siang bareng nanti?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pe'a lo! Mana harga diri lo sebagai uke yang kalem?! Mana ada sih uke ngajakin seme buat makan siang bareng –bentuk PDKT lo?" gerutu Yixing pas Baekhyun selesai cerita kejadian tadi pagi.

Sedangkan si pelaku cuman senyum najong ngebayangin ntar gimana makan siang mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan makan siang dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Nyesel gue kenal lo, Bek."

"Nyesel gue temenan sama Unicorn gak jelas kayak lo, Xing."

* * *

 **** Anak Kelas Sebelah ****

* * *

"Jadi lo mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah cowok tinggi itu melihat buku daftar menu.

Jadi, begini ceritanya. Awalnya memang mereka berniat makan siang bareng –tapi di kantin sekolah. Tapi atas bujuk rayu tipu daya, Baekhyun akhirnya setuju pas Chanyeol mengajaknya makan di salah satu _foodcurt_ mall dekat sekolah mereka. Selain karena jam pulang mereka lebih cepat, Chanyeol mengatakan menu di _foodcurt_ mall dekat sekolah mereka adalah rasa yang terbaik.

Jadilah mereka duduk disini. Diantara ratusan orang lain yang juga ingin mengisi perut mereka di jam makan siang.

Baekhyun meringis melihat harga menu-menu itu. Bukannya dia tipe pelajar miskin, sayangnya, dia lagi mencoba hidup berhemat dengan membawa uang saku yang seadanya saja. Mana cukup dia beli makanan? Uang sakunya cuma cukup buat beli _Strawberry Sundae_ yang harganya ternyata bersahabat dengan kantongnya.

"Umm… gue pesen _Strawberry Sundae_ aja deh." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang denger itu naikin sebelah alisnya.

"Lho, katanya ngajakin makan? Kok pesennya malah eskrim?"

 _Ini cowok kok nggak ngerti kode apa ya?_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Tapi pas dia inget kalau otak Chanyeol adalah otak manusia, bukan prosessor _Int*l Core_ yang paling baru, jelas aja Chanyeol nggak paham kode.

"Itu…" kalimatnya menggantung. Jujur nggak ya? Itu bisa bikin _image_ dia di depan kecengan jadi hancur, kere, dan matrealis banget. Mungkin tergiur pemikiran kalau Chanyeol bakal traktir dia kalo ngomong jujur sekaligus harum bebek panggang sampai ke meja mereka itu menggoda sekali.

"Eungg… sebenernya sih, isi dompet gue lebih bersahabat sama _Strawberry Sundae_ aja, hehehe…" akhirnya Baekhyun jujur, meskipun di akhirnya harus pakai cengengesan. Biar kesannya nggak melas-melas banget minta ditraktir.

Tapi Chanyeol ketawa aja liat Baekhyun yang sungkan. Cowok tinggi itu anggukin kepalanya paham. Dia baru kenal dan ngobrol sama Baekhyun dua hari ini, tapi rasanya nyaman banget. Perasaan pertemanan ini jadi nggak terasa canggung. Seolah di masa lalu mereka adalah dua orang teman dekat –atau bisa juga sahabat gila.

"Ya ampun… gue pesenin menu yang sama kayak gue ya? Nggak enak juga kalau makan sendirian." dan detik berikutnya, pramusaji menghampiri mereka dan mencatat menu yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

"Lo dulu dari Sekolah Pertama mana sih?" pertanyaan pembuka yang basi, Baekhyun hampir aja ngetawain cara perkenalan Chanyeol yang kaku.

"Permisi, kita ini mau makan siang atas nama menjalin nama pertemanan, lho. Kok rasanya kayak mau wawancara kerja deh." celutuk Baekhyun sedikit menyindir cowok tinggi ini.

"Yakali menjalin atas nama cinta."

 **Uhuk!**

Baekhyun keselek sama esteh yang barusan pramusaji bawa ke meja mereka. Chanyeol yang panik karena mendadak Baekhyun batuk-batuk persis Kakeknya.

"Jadi lo itu… _gay_?" tanya Baekhyun. Kesempatan sih. Mungkin dengan obrolan barusan, tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mancing Chanyeol supaya cowok tinggi itu mengatakan orientasi seksualnya.

"Gue suka cowok… tapi cewek juga." dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun menganga. Oh, ternyata. Sukanya terong sama melon toh. Baekhyun mencoba cuek. Toh, dia nggak rugi-rugi amat. Seenggaknya Chanyeol bukan murni penikmat melon.

Dan obrolan mereka terus saja berlanjut; mulai dari hobi, film dan juga satu pemikiran yang sama membuat obrolan tersebut terasa nyambung dan lama. Bahkan, Baekhyun menambah lagi porsi minumnya. Padahal itu cuma modus aja kalau Chanyeol ngajakin pulang, dia bisa berasalan minuman yang dia pesan mubazir kalau tidak diminum.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun sadar kalau dia kelewatan melebihi jam pulang sekolah.

"Anak Mama banget sih sampai diatur jam pulangnya segala," celutuk Chanyeol kala itu.

Tapi Baekhyun cuek aja. "Bukannya Anak Mama, seenggaknya gue nggak bikin Mama khawatir kalau gue pulang telat. Lo tau kan perasaan seorang Ibu kalau anaknya suka pulang telat –takutnya pikiran aneh-aneh."

"Jadi lo pulang cepet takut Nyokap lo punya pikiran aneh-aneh gitu?"

"Ya, bisa juga sih. Meminimalisasir rasa kekhawatiran juga. Nggak baik bikin Nyokap nunggu." dan berakhir kekehan.

Chanyeol agak terkejut. Jaman sekarang, anak muda mana mau peduliin jam pulang sama pamit ke orangtua. Tahunya cuma _have fun_ , soal omelan orangtua itu urusan belakangan. Sejujurnya aja, Chanyeol memang tipe begini. Tapi Baekhyun berasalan kekhawatiran seorang Ibu untuk segera pulang, Chanyeol jadi kepikiran Mamanya di rumah. Dia jadi malu sendiri. Padahal, tiap pulang Mamanya selalu tanya kemana ia pergi sepulang sekolah karena tahu itu bentuk kepedulian Ibu terhadap si anak. Cukup beruntung karena sekarang jarang orangtua yang mau menanyakan kegiatan si Anak ketika berada di sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun –mau peduli atau nggak orangtuanya, sudah seperti kewajiban tidak tertulis untuk melapor. Apalagi Baekhyun kan anak cowok. Biasanya tipe kayak gini masih terjadi di kalangan anak cowok.

"Chanyeol, kok bengong?" suara Baekhyun itu menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Dengan raut wajah khawatir itu, Baekhyun terlihat imut. Hampir nggak kelihatan hormon cowoknya –karena ditutupi wajah yang manis nan imut.

 _Sayangnya anak aLay_ , tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Nggak apa-apa. Ayo gue anterin pulang deh, gue bawa motor kok." dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Hamdallah lah, seenggaknya ongkos angkot nanti nggak kepakai. Buat biaya dadakan karena dia udah ngabisin duit buat dua gelas _Strawberry Sundae_.

 **.**

 **.**

[ **BGM: Yoo Seung Eun – Oh You, Yeah You (** OST. Twenty Again **)** ]

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang, tidak ada obrolan sama sekali kecuali pas Chanyeol tanya di daerah mana rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nggak pengen ngerusak kosentrasi Chanyeol, dia masih sayang nyawa, ngomong-ngomong. Dia juga cukup paham kalau gaya nyetir Chanyeol cukup lihai –maksudnya nggak pakai modusan kayak rem mendadak. Padahal kan Baekhyun kepengen. Seenggaknya, dia bisa nabrak punggung Chanyeol lah.

"Ini rumah lo?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di depan rumah berpagar putih yang punya halaman.

Baekhyun turun dan melepas helm yang ia kenakan, mengembalikannya kepada si pemilik. Sekilas ia melirik rumah yang deket dengan posisi mereka, lalu menggeleng, "Bukan. Rumah gue masih 50 meter lagi."

Chanyeol naikin alisnya. "Lha? Kok minta turun disini?"

Baekhyun cengengesan. "Hehehe… gue nggak mau aja pas Nyokap gue tahu lo nganterin gue pulang, bisa aja beliau ngira lo yang bikin gue pulang telat. Kalau nggak ada lo, gue bisa alasan kalau temen yang nganterin juga lagi buru-buru, bisanya cuma nganter sampai sini."

Dua kali Baekhyun membuat Park Chanyeol bungkam. Keterdiaman Chanyeol itu bikin Baekhyun bingung. "Chan?"

"Ya?"

"Mataharinya udah mau tenggelam. Sana pulang, gih."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Nggak. Gue mau liat dulu lo masuk rumah. Ya, itung-itung gue tahu rumah lo pas mau nebeng gue lagi."

Cowok yang lebih tinggi itu nggak buta lihat semburat merah yang tersamarkan oleh sinar jingga matahari. Tapi dia pura-pura nggak tahu dan masih tetap pertahankan senyum sejuta maut yang biasanya mempan ke cewek maupun cowok manis macam Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mengulum senyum, nahan supaya senyum itu nggak bertambah lebar. "Okay. Kalo gitu gue duluan. Makasih buat traktiran dan tebengannya. Maaf juga ngerepotin. Hati-hati _lho_ , dijalan."

Cerewet tapi niatnya baik, itulah yang ditangkap Chanyeol saat memerhatikan si punggung si pendek itu menjauh. Tak lama, Baekhyun berbelok untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Saat itu pula Chanyeol kembali memakai helm-nya lalu melesat pergi.

Buru-buru nyari Masjid, sayang banget kalau dia ngelewatin shalat Maghrib Jama'ah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun nggak bisa tidur.

Dia terlalu seneng dengan kebahagiaan hari ini. Udah makan siang bareng, dengan _gentle_ -nya mau traktir, apalagi pas sore nganterin dia pulang.

"AAAA~~ MAMAHHH~~~" teriak Baekhyun sambil meluk erat bantalnya yang raksasa. Dasar, udah mirip anak gadis perawan.

Dan teriakannya itu berimbas dengan Mamahnya yang naik ke lantai dua, dobrak pintu kamarnya dan tanya kenapa Baekhyun teriak panggil Mamah. Dengan polosnya, si anak bungsu ini malah bergelayut manja dan terus-terusan berkata, "Mamah tahu nggak kalau Baekkie lagi bahagia, QAQ!"

Suksesnya lagi, itu bikin Mamah Byun harus bikin janji sama Psikiater karena ngira Baekhyun gila akibat faktor pembelajaran Anak Kejuruan yang emang berat. ( _dan dibantah oleh Papah Byun karena nggak mungkin anak bungsu kesayangannya itu gila_ )

Baekhyun memandangi foto Chanyeol yang ada di hapenya, hasil jepretan _candid_. Wajah samping Chanyeol yang lagi liat ke depan dengan tatapan kosong itu memberikan kesan _cool_ , dewasa dan... wow, _seduktif_. Gini-gini, isi otak Baekhyun agak tercemar.

"HALO UNICORN GUE YANG TERSAYANG!" teriak Baekhyun Yixing mengangkat panggilan darinya dan Baekhyun harus ikhlas Yixing di seberang sana lagi misuh.

'\ _Ini udah hampir jam sepuluh dan lo tiba-tiba nelepon sambil tereak? Fucking not_./' oceh Yixing dengan suara lesunya. Tapi Baekhyun sabodo amat. Dia terlalu bahagia nyimpen ini semua buat diceritain besok.

"Lo tahu nggak? Yaampun, gue seneng banget Park Chanyeol ngajakin makan siang!"

'\ _Eumm… Baek? Bukannya dari awal itu elo ya yang ngajakin makan siang? Terus?_ /' dan Baekhyun lupa akan hal itu. Iya, ya? Dia yang ngajakin. Tapi rasanya tadi sore itu mereka kayak kencan.

Baekhyun memulai cerita panjangnya. Dan sesekali Yixing akan menanggapinya, selebihnya cowok berdarah Tiongkok itu mendengarkan.

"Nah kan? Gue rasa, Chanyeol juga punya perasaan deh kayak gue." akhirnya Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan ngawur.

Bukannya menanggapi, tapi helaan nafas terdengar di seberang. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yixing nggak tidur kan? Apa ceritanya tadi seperti dongeng pengantar tidur?

"Heh, Pegasus jejadian, lo nggak tidur kan?"

'\ _Setengah benar, setengah salah_./' balas Yixing. Dan baekhyun makin bingung dengan jawaban itu.

"Maksudnya?!"

'\ _Ya gue hampir ketiduran sih. Tapi selebihnya melek kok. Cuma menurut gue nih ya… aduh! Tapi lo jangan tersinggung deh./_ '

"Iya deh, ngomong aja gak papa."

'\ _Tapi lo itu masih kegeeran. Bisa aja kan Chanyeol nganggep ini sebagai bayaran pertemanan baik? Lo kan nggak tahu dia punya pacar atau belum, punya gebetan atau belum, lo juga belum terlalu kenal baik Chanyeol. Aneh tau gak sehari ngobrol, interaksi biasa yang lo lebih-lebihkan dan spekulasi lo sampai ke Chanyeol naksir lo juga? Baek, gue tahu lo masih waras_./'

 **Degg**

 **Jduag!**

Baekhyun bahkan sampai jatuh dari ranjangnya sendiri saking kagetnya dengan kejujuran Yixing. Atau emang sindiran Yixing buat dirinya.

"Xing…"

'\ _Iya?_ /'

"Makasih ya, itu kritikan yang membangun–"

'\ _Oke, sama-sama. Apa sih yang nggak buat sobat gue–/_ '

"–Dan jangan anggep gue temen lo lagi. Lo udah bikin mimpi indah gue rusak."

'\ _Eh, Baek! Yah, jangan marah dong!_ /'

 **Pik!** _Tutt… tutt.._

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya asal di atas ranjang lalu merebahkan punggungnya.

 _Fix_ , Byun Baekhyun orangnya emang sensian.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih kepikiran kejadian tadi sore. Tadi dia nggak salah liat kan? Baekhyun bener-bener merona cuma gara-gara omongannya yang kelewat gombal?

Apa itu artinya Baekhyun naksir dia atau gimana?

Tapi Chanyeol buru-buru menepis hal itu. Mereka baru kenal. Dan nggak mungkin perasaan itu muncul begitu aja. Dikira jatuh cinta pandangan pertama.

Baekhyun manis, cerewet, rame, _moodboster_ banget. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol senyum sendiri keinget gimana cara Baekhyun ngabisin _Strawberry Sundae_ -nya persis kayak anak kecil. Gimana cara Baekhyun ngetawain ceritanya yang konyol. Gimana cara Baekhyun yang natap dia kagum…

 **Astaga!** Chanyeol bener-bener gila!

"Hoh! Ngelamun aja!" sebuah suara berat menyentak Chanyeol dari pikirannya yang disita satu nama; Byun Baekhyun.

Sesosok cowok yang pendek tapi lebih tua darinya itu seenaknya masuk kamar, ikutan rebahan sambil nyambar komik edisi terbaru.

"Bang Joon? Tumben malem begini mampir?" tanyanya.

Joon –atau lengkapnya Kim Joonmyeon– itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya singkat. "Pulang sekolah langusng rapat forum sambil ngerjain separuh proposal di sekolah sih. Rumah lo kan deket sini, nggak salah dong gue mampir bentar numpang mandi sama makan. Lagian, Nyokap juga udah tahu gue mampir kesini." jelas Joonmyeon. Chanyeol hanya bergumam ' _terserah_ ' lalu mengambil handuknya yang tercecer setelahnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol selesai dengan urusan mandi. Joonmyeon yang masih fokus baca komik edisi terbaru punya Chanyeol tiba-tiba bercelutuk, "Lo dapet kelas X MM-2 kan, Yeol?"

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Ada cowok yang gue taksir di kelas sebelah lo."

Joonmyeon yang naksir, kok Chanyeol yang ngerasa deg-degan ya? Sekelebat pikiran Chanyeol adalah nama Baekhyun yang terpampang. Nggak heran kalau ada yang naksir Baekhyun. Udah manis, _moodbooster_ , rame dan nyenengin. Perlu ditampol kalau ada yang bilang Baekhyun itu _the worst choice to be boyfriend_.

Belum apa-apa kok dia ngerasa sakit ya?

"… yang gue taksir itu Zhang Yixing."

"Hah?"

"Gue bilang, yang gue taksir si China _rese'_ itu lho, Zhang Yixing."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengerutkan kedua alisnya. _Suka kok malah dikatain rese'?_ Terkadang Chanyeol gagal paham sama maksud Joonmyeon.

"Bantuin gue, bisa?"

"Boleh," angguk yang lebih tinggi. "Kira-kira apa?"

"Gue tahu lo deket sama temen baiknya si Zhang. Bisa lo korek info tentang Zhang lewat temen baiknya? Plis?"

Dan Chanyeol tahu dia nggak bisa nolak.

* * *

 **** Anak Kelas Sebelah ****

* * *

Aneh. Tapi nyenengin. Apalagi kalo kejadiannya pagi-pagi gini.

Itulah yang dirasain Byun Baekhyun ketika dia baru aja nyampe di depan kelas langsung disuguhi pemandangan segar.

Bukan. Bukan karena ada siswi yang sengaja membuka dua kancing teratas sehingga memperlihatkan pemandangan indah ( _kalaupun ada, sudah keburu diringkus Divisi Kedisiplinan untuk menghadap '_ Setan _'nya para guru, Barisan guru BK_ ). Bukan juga pemandangan poster gratis makanan dan minuman yang tertempel di dinding dekat kantin.

Itu adalah Park Chanyeol yang duduk anteng di kursi kantin ( _gue pernah bilang nggak kalau kelas Baekhyun persis di depan kantin?_ ) sambil pose senyum ala pepsodent yang bikin hati Baekhyun geter-geter.

Geter-geter gegara notif BBM, sih, aslinya.

"Pagi, Chanyeol!" sapa riang Baekhyun. Dia batal masuk kelas, malah berbelok menghampiri sang pujaan hati. Miris kalau tahu kenyataan bahwa gebetan adalah nomor satu daripada kelas tercinta, _tssahh..._

"Pagi juga. Kok masih belum masuk?" dengan gaya sok, Chanyeol memerhatikan jam tangannya. "… lima belas menit lagi udah bel masuk lho." ingatnya sok perhatian. Padahal Chanyeol sengaja. Duh, modus.

"Nggak masalah. Toh, lagi nggak ada peer juga, hehehe…" tawa anak kecil tanpa dosa itu yang bikin tidur Chanyeol semalam nggak nyenyak. Gimana mau nyenyak kalau ingatnya ketawa si Byun Baek? Kan nggak enak juga malem-malem terbayang suara tawa. Dikira tawanya Kunti.

"Ohh…"

Hening. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tengah berpikir tentang hal apa yang patut untuk dibincangkan?

"Umm… istirahat jam pertama nanti, rencana apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, lo ngabisin waktu istirahat pertama dengan apa? Mau sarapan atau gimana?"

Baekhyun mudeng dan ber-' _Oh_ ' ria. Tapi pipinya merona tipis. Apa ini kode ya? Apa Chanyeol ngajakin dia makan bareng lagi kayak tempo beberapa hari kemarin?

"Yahh… liat dulu deh. Kalau ada tugas dadakan terpaksa jam istirahat buat ngerjain tugas itu. Kalau _free_ mah, paling di kelas maen hape."

"Kalo gitu, mau nggak di perpustakaan lantai bawah?"

Informasi sedikit, perpustakaan yang ada di lantai bawah itu terkenal dengan rajinnya kakak kelas tingkat akhir yang pengen persiapan buat Ujian Nasional. Haram hukumnya ( _entah ini benar atau tidak_ ) bagi adik kelas tingkat awal maupun tengah memasuki wilayah teritorial kakak kelas paling berkuasa.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "I-iya deh. Emang kenapa kok di perpus lantai bawah? Rame ya kalau di kantin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya itu bisa dijadiin alasan sih. Kalau lo takut sama senior tingkat akhir, gue punya kenalan dari kelas 12 sih. Jadi aman-aman aja."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung berseri. "Oke deh!"

Dengan alasan konfirmasi jadi atau tidaknya, Chanyeol meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun sekaligus PIN BBM beserta ID LINE.

Hueh, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang penuh modus.

 **.**

 **.**

Kayaknya rencana ke perpus batal deh. Buktinya, mereka lagi duduk di salah satu bangku kantin. Dengan satu orang lagi yang bertambah, yaitu Zhang Yixing.

Perkenalan singkat antara Chanyeol dan Yixing melalui Baekhyun itu benar-benar diluar ekspetasi. Baekhyun kira, mungkin Yixing nggak betah dekat-dekat mereka lagi karena cuma jadi kulit kacang doang. Cowok mungil manis itu nggak bakal nyangka kalau begini jadinya…

"Woah! Itu keren banget! Kira-kira, udah sejauh mana lo bikin lagu sendiri?"

"Iseng-iseng awalnya dari gitar sih. Diselingi sama piano juga."

Baekhyun itu paham musik. Dia paham nada-nada yang akan dilakukan seorang yang berperan sebagai vokal. _Bukan sebagai pemegang alat musik yang akan memainkan nada-nadanya._

"Gue baru belajar setengah dari _Suite No. 3 IV Sarabande_ pake gitar."

"Gilak! Lo bisa ngubah melodi nada Cello ke kunci gitarnya? Emang bisa? Wahh, lo bener-bener parah, Park Chanyeol."

Yang dipuji malah senyum pepsodent sambil narsis sedikit, "Gue gitu, seorang Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun nggak buta-buta amat ya sama _instrument classical_. Tapi dia nggak paham gimana nada yang harusnya buat _cello_ bisa diarasemen pake kunci gitar.

Bukan Yixng yang jadi kulit kacangnya, justru Baekhyun sendiri.

 _Makan tuh, senjata makan tuan!_ Bagi telinga Baekhyun, seperti itulah suara imajinatif yang menghantuinya.

"Umm… gais," Baekhyun mencoba menyela perbincangan seru yang tidak jauh-jauh dari topik musik. Sayangnya, malah tawa menggelegar dari Chanyeol yang menyahut.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Yixing. Yah, beruntung lah kalau semisal sobatnya ini paham kode. Sayangnya lagi, Yixing malah gagal paham.

Rasanya Baekhyun pengen jedokin kepala mereka berdua sampai benjol segede bola kasti. Kejam memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya dalam lubuk hati seorang Byun, _tsahh!_

"Yixing!" dengan nada sedikit meninggi, akhirnya perhatian dua cowok pecinta musik itu teralihkan sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Bukannya lo harus ngerjain tugas Sejarah sebagai ganti Makalah minggu lalu yang nggak sempet di _Acc_ sama Guru Kang, ya?"

Dan dengan gerak dramastis, Yixing menepuk jidatnya. Baekhyun bernafas lega. Akhirnya si sobat pecicilan ini nggak gagal paham.

"Oh, iya! Hampir gue lupa. Thanks diingetin ya, Bek. Yuk, gue mau balik ke kelas dulu." sambil berdadah-dadah sok famous, Yixing undur diri.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada sama sekali yang namanya tugas Sejarah. Mereka berdua anti dalam pelajaran itu ( _ **Yixing, Baekhyun**_ : _sejarah itu bagian yang harus dilupakan pak, istilahnya move on. Karena bagi saya, mantan maupun calon gebetan yang gagal adalah sebuah sejarah_ ). Mungkin saja, Kuda jejadian itu tahu melalui nada bicara Baekhyun yang tidak biasa serta lirikan tajam yang tersirat.

Yixing amat paham, makanya buru-buru kabur pas tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

Chanyeol kini anteng-anteng aja nyedot es teh manis yang tadi dipesannya.

"Temen lo itu asyik juga, ya."

Tidak tahukah anda bahwa hati seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah kretekk-kretekk karena kalimat sesederhana itu, Park Chanyeol?

"I-iya… dia anaknya emang asyik kalo udah ngobrolin hal yang dia suka sama orang lain. Selebihnya? Jangan harap, dia bakal jadi _introvert_ kelas kakap." bukan mau ngomongin, tapi faktanya memang. Byun Baekhyun nggak sekejam itu mengumbar hal buruk tentang sohibnya hanya karena hal sederhana.

Hal sederhana ngomongin musik sampai dia diacuhkan. Miris.

Chanyeol ketawa pelan dengar penuturan sarkastik dari cowok mungil ini. "Kalo gitu lo _ekstrovert_ ; yang selalu cerewet dan supel."

Nggak kok, pipi Baekhyun merah karena kantin panas –penuh manusia kelaparan dan kehausan. Bukan karena omongan Park Chanyeol yang bikin dia salting. Beneran kok.

"Emang Zhang itu orangnya kek begitu ya?"

"Kek begitu gimana?"

"Gue tanya balik; Zhang menurut lo gimana?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Yixing ya… dia orangnya pendiem, mukanya kayak orang sakau gitu kan jadi poin plus orang maklum kalo dia pendiam juga _introvert_. Dia itu tipe setia kawan, rela nolongin. Kalo misal lo bantu dengan ngasih dia uang 10 ribu, dia bakal ganti dua kali lipatnya. Dia tipe yang nggak mau ngerepotin, tapi secara nggak sadar dia cukup ngerepotin juga."

Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk paham.

"Kok tiba-tiba ngomongin si Zhang, sih?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia sempet curiga sih. _Tapi masa iya?_ Baekhyun masih nggak mau berprasangka buruk dulu. Dalam Agamanya juga dari perkataan sang Ibu, itu nggak baik

Baekhyun mencoba mencari jawaban. Dia nggak sungkan tatap mata Chanyeol dengan jangka waktu terlama. Biasanya dia bakal _blushing_ atau salting –kali ini nggak bakal.

Chanyeol sebenarnya risih. Ditatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu nggak enak. Dia berasa suami yang ketahuan istrinya lagi pulang malem gegara ngopi sama temen-temen tanpa pamitan dulu.

Niatnya kan cuma ngorek info Zhang Yixing dari temen baiknya yang juga kerap beberapa kali ini sering menghantui pikirannya. Kok malah Baekhyun nangkepnya lain ya? Jangan-jangan, si mungil cerewet ini cemburu?

Rasanya aneh aja. Antara perasaan seneng dan bersalah.

Bersalahnya karena dia udah bikin Baekhyun berprasangka aneh-aneh –mungkin.

Seneng… dia harus seneng kenapa? Bisa jadi Baekhyun punya perasaan ke Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menepis pikiran terakhir itu. Mana mungkin Baekhyun suka sama dia. Mereka baru aja deket seminggu belakangan ini. Dekat dengan niat jalin tali pertemanan.

Hahaha… kok sekarang rasanya sakit ya pas dia berspekulasi Baekhyun cuma jalin tali pertemanan sama dia? Kayak ada rasa kecewa-sakit hati gitu.

Keterdiaman mereka berlangsung cukup lama. Chanyeol dengan es teh dan pikirannya sendiri. Sedang Baekhyun dengan segala prasangka yang berkemungkinan.

Untung saja bel masuk jam pelajaran berikut sudah berbunyi. Jadi, mereka tidak terlalu lama tinggal dalam keheningan. Chanyeol pamit ke buat kembali ke kelasnya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Kasihan plus khawatir sih. Tapi ini demi misi.

Sesaat Chanyeol sampai di kelas dan sudah duduk anteng di bangkunya, ponsel yang bersarang di saku ia keluarkan.

Mengetik beberapa infromasi yang ia dapat.

 _To_ : **kim_suhomoney**  
 _Sub_ : **Misi 1**  
 _Mess_ : **_Success. Kalo mau tahu infonya, nanti ke rumah pas bada' Isya. Sekalian snack sama Album Frank Sinatra yang udah lo janjiin._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **BGM: EXO – Unfair** **]**

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Bomat sama sms Yixing tentang keluhan cowok itu mengenai Ketua Umum yang akhir-akhir ini sering mendekatinya. Yixing itu polos, lugu, goblok ato nggak paham kode sih? Jelas aja senior mereka yang namanya Kim Joonmyeon (si Ketua Umum itu lho) suka sama dia, kok malah kayak anjing dan kucing.

Memorinya kembali ke kejadian jam istirahat tadi siang. Saat Chanyeol asyik berbincang bersama Yixing serta mengorek informasi mengenai Zhang.

Kok kesannya malah Chanyeol lagi nyari informasi tentang kecengannya? Itu berarti Chanyeol naksir Yixing.

 _H-hah? Tunggu…_

Si mungil ini refleks bangun dari acara tiduran di atas ranjang sambil membulatkan matanya tidak percaya atas spekulasi yang baru saja ia ciptakan sendiri.

Nggak mungkin, ah.

Kebiasaannya saat gelisah atau kebingungan, Bekhyun pasti gigit bibir bawahnya.

 _ **Ting! Line~!**_

Bunyi notif _Line_. Dan itu dari Chanyeol.

 **Pcyeol 27_**  
' _Malam, Baekhyun_ '

Ini nih yang bikin Baekhyun sering banget bikin spekulasi aneh serta kegeeran tingkat dewa. Chanyeol mengirim pesan singkat yang berupa perhatian.

Biasanya dia bakal balas kurang dari lima menit. Tapi sampai setengah jam, Baekhyun belum juga mengetikkan beberapa kata ataupun stiker karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ini nggak adil kalau hanya dia yang memuja Chanyeol. Ada rasa keserakahan pada dirinya yang ingin memiliki Chanyeol. _Mata itu… hidungnya… bibirnya…_

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedari tadi memutar _handhpone_ -nya searah jarum jam. Sesekali jemarinya mengetuk pada pegangan kursi kayu membentuk melodi.

"Lo kenapa sih? Heran gue." celutuk Joonmyeon yang entah harus merasa cemberut (karena album Frank Sinatra udah jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol) ato merasa sok masang wajah khawatir (serius, Chanyeol yang cuma diem gini bikin ngeri juga).

Helaan nafas panjang itu menjadi jawaban. Joonmyeon udah ngira, pasti masalah sama kecengannya. Yahh… bolehlah kalau si Ketua Umum ini nebak kecengan si adik tinggi ini adalah Byun Baekhyun –temen baiknya si Zhang.

Chanyeol gelisah.

LINE gak dibalas. BBM juga _pending_. Tapi masih mending _pending_ , daripada cuma di _Read_ doang.

Mungkin aja, Baekhyun lagi sibuk. Entah dia lagi belajar, makan malam sama keluarga, kumpul sama keluarga, lagi pergi sama temen-temennya, atau bisa aja… dia lagi sama orang yang dia suka.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol meremas ponselnya. Miris pas tahu kalau dia dan Baekhyun kenal belum sampai setengah tahun tapi dia udah lancang nyimpen perasaan.

Karena mereka dari awal hanya mengikat tali pertemanan, nggak ada yang lebih dari kata itu…

Ini rasanya nggak adil banget.

Chanyeol merasa adrenalin saat keping manik Baekhyun menatapnya, apalagi ketika mata itu membentuk bulan sabit. _Apa Baekhyun ngerasa begitu?_

Hidung yang seringkali mencium wewangian alam; aroma hujan, bunga, _strawberry sundae_ favoritnya. Itu membuat Kerja jantung Chanyeol semakin cepat dan cepat. _Apa Baekhyun nggak sadar?_

Bibir itu yang tersenyum, digigit dengan sensual – _ekhem_ , atau melengkung ke bawah, atau memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapi nan putih. Bibir merah tipis yang menggoda untuk dicicipi. Itu bikin Chanyeol skakmat. _Apa Baekhyun selama ini nggak tahu?_

Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari betapa tolol dirinya.

Dan kekehan itu membuat Joonmyeon yang di sebelahnya merinding.

"Ibu Park~~ Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah stres, mau kubawa periksa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul?" – Joonmyeon berseru kepada Bibi Park yang masih berada di dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 _You're unfair!  
Are you being selfish? (stop it)  
Your eyes, your nose, your lips.  
Are they still going to be pretty no matter how much I look?  
_

 **.**

* * *

 **** Anak Kelas Sebelah ****

* * *

 **Pcyeol** **27_**  
' _Baekhyun? Belum tidur?_ '

 **bacon92baek**  
' _Iya, ada apa?_ '

 **Pcyeol 27_**  
' _Boleh tanya sesuatu nggak?_ '

 **bacon92baek**  
' _Tanya aja selama gue bisa jawab_.'

 **Pcyeol** **27_**  
' _Boleh tau makanan favorit Yixing nggak? Atau nggak, kesukaan Yixing itu apa aja?_ '

 **Pcyeol 27_**  
' _Baek?_ '

 **Pcyeol** **27_**  
' _Haalllooooo~~~?_ '

 **bacon92baek**  
' _Maaf, hapeku tadi disembunyiin adek, hehehe. Ngantuk ah, besok aja gimana? Sekalian, gue juga mau tanya sesuatu. Nggak enak juga kalo lewat chat Line gini. Besok di taman belakang sekolah pas jamkos guru rapat gimana?_ '

 **Pcyeol 27_**  
' _Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Selamat malam, mimpiin gue ya_.'

 **bacon92baek**  
' _Malam. Ih, geer banget :p_ '

 **.**

* * *

 **** Anak Kelas Sebelah ****

* * *

Baekhyun meremas ponselnya gelisah –gelih-geli basah.

Enggak ding. Dia gelisah aja. Pasalnya, dia yang ngajakin Chanyeol ketemuan di taman belakang sekolah. Berduaan pula. Nanti dikira Baekhyun uke apaan coba?

Ngajakin Chanyeol ngomong berdua berarti ada hal yang penting. Dan hal penting itu adalah menyangkut perasaan.

Ini nggak main-main.

Jika emang Chanyeol suka sama Yixing; Baekhyun nggak tahu harus bagaimana ambil sikap. Entah itu dia akan menghindari mereka berdua ataupun… menutupi perasaannya dan pura-pura mendukung. Walaupun kedengarannya emang sadis alias munafik, apa mereka juga nggak mau ngertiin kondisinya – _posisinya_?

"Baekhyun?" namanya disebut. Sosok Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi berdiri di hadapannya. "Maaf, lo pasti lama nunggu ya?"

"Ahahaha," Baekhyun mencoba menciptakan suasana santai, "Nggak kok. Gue juga baru nyampe." dan Chanyeol memberikan senyum simpul sebelum ikut duduk di atas tanah rerumputan di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Mau ngomongin apa?"

"Enaknya bahas pertanyaanmu semalam atau omongin apa yang lo mau dulu?" Chanyeol malah balik tanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Yixing itu… nggak terlalu suka pedas. Dia suka banget sama Unicorn dan berharap suautu saat bertemu sama hewan bertanduk satu itu –walaupun kedengarannya konyol. Maniak warna ungu, si kutu buku juga, dia kadang berikap kekanakan dan manja. Satu lagi yang utama –dia itu tipe _tsundere_." Baekhyun menoleh lagi ke arah Chanyeol. Meksipun sudah ada senyuman, tapi sorot mata itu menipis. "Ada lagi yang pengen lo tahu?"

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri bingung. Mata bulat cowok caplang itu menatap heran sekaligus dua alis yang bertaut. Dia gagal paham kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba bahas Zhang Yixing saat ada mereka berdua. Entah ada maksud apa, Chanyeol nggak tahu.

"Baekhyun, kok ngomongin Yixing?"

Jeda lama diantara mereka. Cuma ada semilir angin serta suara sapu petugas kebersihan di belakang mereka. Maklum, si tukang sapu kan pecinta drama anak sekolahan, jadinya nggak mau lewatin adegan yang satu ini.

"Lo naksir Zhang Yixing kan?"

"HAH?!"

Dan saking kagetnya Chanyeol dituduh begitu, dia sampai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Sedangkan Baekhyun mukanya sok-sokan dibikin terluka mirip sinetron.

Sebenarnya mereka ini ngomongin sesuatu atau berlagak aktor drama roman picisan?

"Gue tau kok, nggak usah ditutupin. Lo sengaja deketin gue supaya lo bisa deket juga sama Yixing kan? Gue paham kok, Yeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan buat mencoba menyangkal, tapi Baekhyun keburu menyela.

"Lo orang yang baik, _friendly_ , ramah, nggak sungkan-sungkan buat nolong orang lain. Apalagi lo menang visual, tinggi lo yang nggak biasa buat anak SMA, kemampuan musik lo yang bikin satu sekolah terpesona sama lo _. I know that you're good person –perfect to be Boyfriend material_. Banyak yang pengen deket sama lo. Termasuk gue. Mungkin, impian gue terkabul dengan sebulan ini kita deket – _sebagai temen_ …"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar, "tapi kesalahan gue adalah, semenjak kita deket sebulan belakangan ini, harusnya gue nggak lancang buat jatuh cinta sama lo. Bahkan saat lo ngembaliin _ID Card_ gue –gue udah jatuh cinta sama lo. Tapi gue nyangkal perasaan itu cuma perasaan kagum. Sayangnya, perasaan gue lancang lagi. Gue tahu, perasaan gue tumbuh nggak sekedar kagum atau suka. Tapi gue mulai tahap sayang sama lo."

"Yixing itu orang yang baik, pendiem, suka gajelas juga sih. Pengertian, rela berkorban juga loyal. Yixing juga manis kan? Nggak heran kalau lo suka sama dia. Juga… gue denger Senior Kim Joonmyeon juga naksir dia. Senior Joonmyeon itu bukan hal mudah disingkirkan buat dapetin Yixing. Lo kudu berjuang keras. Gue sebagai sahabat Yixing ngomong gini ke lo karena gue tahu lo itu orang baik buat Yixing."

Dengan senyum yang pura-pura tegar, Baekhyun melangkah pergi. "Gue pergi, Yeol. Makasih buat sebulan –gue seneng walaupun endingnya kayak gini."

Baekhyun pergi ninggalin Chanyeol yang cuma mingkem plus melongo. Cowok caplang itu menatap miris sekaligus bersalah ke arah punggung cowok mungil yang menjauh itu.

Dia nggak pengen kek gini… bukan kayak gini…

Jelas ini salah paham.

Chanyeol harus segera lurusin masalah ini.

Dia nggak mau... nggak mau kalau Byun Baekhyun bakal ngejauhin dia.

Karena _, Chanyeol udah terlalu nyaman dan sayang sama Byun Baekhyun_.

* * *

 **** Anak Kelas Sebelah ****

* * *

Baekhyun sengaja menon-aktifkan sosial medianya. Sengaja pindah bangku. Sengaja cuek. Sengaja nggak menggubris apa yang diomongin Yixing.

Dan itu tengah berlangusng tiga hari belakangan ini. Mungkin, agak kejam bagi Yixing kalau tahu alasan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya kok bisa ngejauh gitu. Toh, Yixing nggak tahu kan kalau Chanyeol juga lagi _ngejar_ dia?

Tapi pikirin juga perasaan Baekhyun, dong! Dia nggak bisa nggak lupa kalau kejaian tempo hari di taman belakang sekolah.

Dia nggak bisa lupa gitu aja ekspresi Chanyeol.

Memang, hari pertama sejak kejadian tempo hrai Chanyeol mencoba menghubunginya. Baekhyun-nya aja yang pura-pura nggak tahu. Sengaja lagi, dia ganti nomer ponsel. Sengaja lagi, dia DC kontak Chanyeol di BBM atau di LINE.

Baekhyun bingung dengan keadaan. Satu sisi dia ngeceng Chanyeol, satu sisi lagi kecengannya malah ngeceng sobatnya.

Perih tahu nggak sih?

Dia nggak tahu pengen marah ke siapa –karena emang nggak ada yang disalahin dan dimarahin. Makanya itu, Baekhyun menumpahkan kekesalannya lewat cara ini.

Cara dengan menghindari mereka. Karena dekat mereka dengan pura-pura ketidak tahuan adalah salah besar. Makanya, Baekhyun diem. Menjauh dari peradaban mereka, menjauh dari bagian cerita mereka.

Hari ini Baekhyun agak ngerasa bersalah sih nolak bekal buatan Yixing tadi. Padahal tadi makannya kelihatan enak, apalagi dia belum sarapan.

Tapi kan dia lagi menjauh dari Yixing. Baekhyun harus fokus dengan remidi Kimia –yang sialnya, kenapa dia harus remed di mapel yang dia nggak suka?

Dan hal yang paling mencengangkan adalah, si anak kelas sebelah, Park Chanyeol, tengah berdiri di depannya saat dia tengah mengerjakan soal remed Kimia bersama teman sekelas yang lainnya. Nggak sadar akan kehadiran si Cowok caplang anak kelas sebelah.

Park Chanyeol itu punya wajah segar dan juga punya julukan Happy Virus. Tapi yang Baekhyun liat adalah kantung mata, wajah yang agak pucat –agak mirip Yixing gitu, puya muka orang sakau.

Boleh nggak kalau Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol keliahatan kacau karena dia?

"Kita harus ngomong. Ada yang perlu gue lurusin." katanya, berat dan punya nada otoritas. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengkerut takut. Sisi Chanyeol yang marah ini tidak pernah dilihatnya jadi maklum Baekhyun jadi takut.

Jadi, dia hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang membawanya ke kantin lantai bawah – _kantinnya anak kelas dua belas_.

Baekhyun cuma ngelihat punggung Chanyeol yang tegap, punggung yang selama ini dia dia kagumi kekokohannya. Selanjutnya, si mungil ini keburu menunduk. Dia sadar, dia udah lancang banget mengagumi hal yang seharusnya nggak pantes.

Chanyeol suka Yixing.

Yixing itu sahabatnya. Chanyeol naksir Yixing. Meskipun itungannya Baekhyun lebih dulu naksir Cowok caplang kelas sebelah, tapi dia nggak bisa nyalahin Yixing.

Nggak lama, mereka sampai di kawasan kantin territorial kakak kelas. Baekhyun jantungan tiap kali kakak kelas liatin mereka yang jalan dengan santai di kawasan lampu merah –ketauan dari warna badge angkatan. Agak mengherankan juga si Cowok caplang kelas sebelah ini kok bisa santai jalan.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku kosong, rencananya dia mau balik arah –kabur, sebelum tuh cowok ngelihat dia.

"Baekhyun, kok nggak duduk?" duh kan! Ketauan! Baekhyun meringis. Dia jadi balik arah lagi dan berjalan di bangku depan Chanyeol. Mereka cuma duduk sebelum Mbak Kantin bawa dua gelas es susu soda ke meja mereka.

"Makasih ya, Mbak Hyuna."

Mbak kantin yang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan nama Hyuna itu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Genit ih. Ganjen.

"Sama-sama~ Apa sih yang nggak buat Mas Chanyeol?" lalu menjauh dari meja mereka.

Baekhyun menyambar gelas susu soda bagiannya sampai tumpah. Lalu menyeruput minuman itu sampai tandas.

 _Tuh kan! Chanyeol emang punya banyak fans! Beruntung banget si Yixing,_ keluh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ekhem," itu deheman Chanyeol kok, bukan iklan obat batuk yang lewat. "Gue sengaja pesen minum dulu disini sebelum ngajakin lo kesini." lalu senyum tipis nan lelah itu ketangkap oleh retina Baekhyun.

"Lo… katanya ada yang mau diomongin. To the point aja deh." Baekhyun masih malu buat langsung melirik retina itu.

"Gue ngehubungin lo tapi selalu gagal, tahu nggak lo?! Kontak gue di BBm lo delete, LINE juga. Pengen nelepon atau sms lo, tapi gue nggak tahu harus tanya nomor lo ke siapa."

Baekhyun memegang kedua sisi gelas dengan erat. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Biar cowok begini, tapi dia itu sensitif banget kalau masalah perasaan. Kalo lo nggak terlalu kenal Byun baekhyun, lo pasti ngira dia itu cowok cengeng.

"Gue bahkan kemarin malem ke rumah lo. Cuma sampe halaman depan rumah lo doang. Kamar lo di lantai dua –yang jendela sebelah kanan kan? Gue pengen banget ngetuk pintu rumah lo, tanya kabar ke nyokap ato bokap lo, tapi gue nggak bisa. Gue masih inget tempo hari lo marah tanpa alasan ke gue –gue itu pengecut ya?"

Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. Cowok itu bahkan sampai bertandang ke rumahnya? Tapi ketika pikiran negatif datang, pastinya prasangka baik tentang Chanyeol menguap.

"Buat apa lo tanya kabar gue? Anggep aja, tempo hari itu gue gue ngomong ngawur –terutama bagian yang gue naksir lo."

Cowok caplang anak kelas sebelah itu cuma bisa diam. Dia nggak merespon apapun perkataan Baekhyun. Karena salah paham ini kayaknya membuat Baekhyun berpikir itu kebenaran.

"Lo tahu dari mana kalau gue naksir Yixing, hum?"

Baekhyun tergagap. Beberapa kali dia ingin membuka mulut untuk membantah dan beberapa kali pula dia bungkam.

"Y-ya... itu karena lo! Tanya-tanya soal Yixing, gue kan jadinya curiga. Lo pernah denger pepatah, ' _Kalau mau deketin orang yang lo taksir, deketin dulu temen-temennya_ ', hah?! Dan sialnya –gue pikir lo begitu!" nafas Baekhyun memburu karena cowok mungil itu ngomong secepatnnan sellancar kreta api plus volume suara yang mirip toa masjid.

Chanyeol agak terkagum sih sama kemampuan baru Baekhyun barusan, tapi sedetik dia inget kalau yang mereka omongin adalah masalah serius. _No time for jokes_.

"Hanya dari itu saja kan? Sekedar dari hipotesis lo aja kan?" senyum itu. Baekhyun mendesis sama pilihannya nurut sama Chanyeol buat ngomong berdua soal masalah ' _lo-naksir-Yixing-gue-bakal-mundur_ '. Senyum miring itu ngebuat Baekhyun ragu sama hipotesisnya sendiri, ragu sama langkah yang dia ambil.

"Kenapa lo nggak tanya ke gue? Kalo lo penasaran, kok nggak langsung ngomong ke gue?"

 **Skakmat!** Baekhyun mendadak bisu. Raut wajah garang, tersakiti mirip pemeran utama di FTV, ataupun wajah sedih mirip melodrama itu hilang digantikan mata yang bingung mirip anak anjing yang ilang.

 _Duh, imutnyaa_ ~~ dalam hati Chanyeol ber-fanboy-ing.

Sesosok cowok bantet tapi sayangnya berduit dan punya jabatan tinggi itu datang ke meja mereka. Baekhyun kenal jelas si cowok bantet barusan.

Itu Senior Kim Joonmyeon –mantan Ketua Umum yang sialnya juga naksir Yixing.

Senior terhormat itu duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil ngerangkul bahu sok akrab. Si cowok caplang itu cuman diem lalu lanjut sedot es susu sodanya. Cuek. Meninggalkan tanda tanya tanpa kejelasan dalam otak Byun Baekhyun.

"Hoi, halo! Gue denger dari Chanyeol lo temen karibnya si Zhang Cina rese' itu ya?" sapa Joonmyeon sambil ulurin tangannya. Baekhyun melongo sebentar lalu menerima jabatan tangan itu. Joonmyeon senyum lebar lalu rangkulan itu mendadak jadi pitingan hingga si Cowok Caplang meringis.

"Maafin gue ya, gara-gara gue minta tolong ke Chanyol, lo jadinya salah paham. Gimana nih? Jadian belom?" tiba-tiba aja Joonmyeon nyelutuk hal yang Baekhyun tangkap gagal paham.

"H-hah?"

"Lho?" Joonmyeon ikutan bingung sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Jadi… kalian belum baikan nih?"

Chanyeol yang menimpali lebih dulu, kesadaran Baekhyun masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. "gimana mau balikan, wong ini aja baru mau lurusin, eh, Bang Joon keburu dateng."

Bang Joon?

Yang mau dilurusin?

Ngelurusin rambut atau bulu ketek?

Masih banyak spekulasi yang mampir di kepala Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kosentrasinya kembali ke Cowok caplang anak kelas sebelah. "Baek, ada yang harus gue lurusin dulu. Hipotesis lo, spekulasi lo atau apapun itu yang mengarah ke kesimpulan gue naksir Yixing; _that's big wrong_."

Joonmyeon manggut-manggut disebelahnya. " _Correct_!" katanya sok Inggris padahal _prounon_ -nya masih belepotan.

"Bang Joon kan naksir sobat pe'a lo, Zhang Yixing itu, dan pengen tahu info mengenai kecengan si Ketua Umum ini lewat gue. Nah, gue kan sungkan kalau tanya langsung ke Yixing. Makanya, Baek, gue tanya-tanya ke lo. Eh, kok lo-nya malah ngira gue naksir Yixing dan ngorek info dari lo yang sobatnya." dan kalimat Chanyeol itu di akhiri kekehan.

"Gue segitu buruknya ya di depan mata lo?"

Baekhyun refleks menggeleng.

"So, _guys_ , jadi paham kan? Baek, gue minta maaf bikin salah paham diantara kalian. Dan gue harap lo sebagai sobat Yixing ngerestuin gue sama sobat lo itu." Joonmyeon senyum minta pengertian.

Nah, Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan spekulasi anda? Masihkah anda keras kepala mempertahankan spekulasi dengan fakta nol persen?

 _Well_ , Senior Joonmyeon udah jelasin dan beberin semuanya.

 _But_ … ada satu yang ketinggalan dan menjadi pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalian kok deket banget? Gue bahkan denger Chanyeol manggil Senior pakai sebutan 'Bang', emang Senior Kim di kompleks rumah jualan cilok?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang perlu konformasi. "Gini ceritanya. Dulu gue sama Bang Joon tetanggan pas kecil. Karena emang kami satu-satunya cowok yang hampir sebaya di kompleks, jadi deket. Pas awal SMP, keluarga gue pindah rumah tapi keluarga Bang Joon tetep komunikasi sama gue. _Understand_?"

Baekhyun dengan gaya bak suruhan bajak laut, hormat patuh. " _Yes, Sir_!"

"Gue minta restu ya, hari ini gue mau nembak si Zhang. _Wish me luck_ , yo!" pamit Joonmyeon. Chanyeol hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan Baekhyun udah

"Baekhyun," dan teriakan heboh ala _fangirl_ ketemu Idola itu terhenti. Fokus Baekhyun kini tergantikan kepada Chanyeol. Mimik muka serius Anak kelas sebelah itu yang membuatnya mau tak mau patuh.

"Umm… ada satu hal lagi yang mau gue jelasin." deheman sebentar, iklan lewat.

"Eungg –gue suka sama lo. Lebih tepatnya, gue sayang lo."

Okesip, kenapa kantin kok rasanya panas banget? Apa susu sodanya dicampur cabe sama Mpok Hyuna? Kok Baekhyun ngerasa panas; terutama bagian wajahnya. Kok Baekhyun ngerasa deg-degan gitu –apa jangan-jangan dia punya penyakit jantung lagi?

Duh, Byun –lo norak.

"Gue kira, lo datang deketin gue karena pengen berteman baik. Tapi semakin lama kenal dan deket lo, gue nemuin hal yang gak biasa. Dari hal yang nggak biasa itu bikin gue kagum sama lo. Nggak cukup kagum aja sama lo –gue rasa udah jatuh cinta sama lo. Dan saat ini, gue pengen denger lagi pengakuan lo waktu itu."

 _Duh, Mamah…_ nggak sadar kalau Baekhyun nyebut Mamany dalam hati.

"Nggak mungkin dong lo bilang nggak sayang gue? Padahal kemarin lo jelas-jelas ngaku." dan ejekan (atau pujian?) dari Chanyeol itu malah membuat si Tuan Puteri Byun ini salting.

"Ngomong sekali lagi kayak gitu, mangkok cap ayam jago bakal mendarat di jidat helikopter elo."

"Oke, damai."

Hening.

"Tapi, Baek, lo beneran serius kan sama omongan lo?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Dengan mata yang sespipit bulan sabit itu, Chanyeol mampu dibuat tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Gila, padahal udah serius gini, lo masih aja tanya."

" _So, what we are?_ "

Dan satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun itu membuat dunia Chanyeol serasa jungkir balik.

"Park Chanyeol, anak kelas sebelah. _We're a couple right now._ "

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek,"

"Apa?"

"Perasaanku kok gak enak ya sama Bang Joon? Takut tuh cowok ditolak."

"Kenapa emang kalo ditolak."

"Kasian dia. Udah derita jadi Ketua Umum, pendek meskipun tajir –tapi tetep aja patah hati pas disekelilingnya lagi kasmaran kan keliatan banget ngenesnya."

"… Iya, ya. Gue hasut aja si Zhang –gimana?"

"Duh, pacar aku kok pinter sih."

"Hehehe…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Jangan tanya aku kenapa endingnya bisa begitu. Ini fic terlahir karena curhatan seorang temen yang naksir si anak kelas sebelah (makanya aku jadiin judul fic ini).

So, jangan ngamuk ke aku karena endingnya nggak banget.

 ** _See ya!_**


End file.
